


buried deep inside

by alifeofourown



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, mentions of d/s, mentions of pegging, mentions of threesomes, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Perrie get it on as they talk about love and future and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buried deep inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Rikki and also for Marie. If things don't make sense I'm sorry but it was written around a plotline that I haven't finished writing (well, started).

“You should let me turn you,” Louis says one day after they’ve spread out on Perrie’s bed post-sex, looking at each other as they work to catch their breath. “It’d be fun, having you with me,” he says and Perrie tries not to hear the rest of the unsaid sentence, the, “Then I wouldn’t be alone.”  
  
“I’ve got Cher,” she says and Louis bites down on his lip to keep from commenting that he has Zayn because he technically doesn’t. He and the werewolf always hook up but they don’t belong to each other and probably never will. Vampires and werewolves don’t mix well even if there’s barely anything there that can cause them real harm. “I can’t do that to her.”  
  
Louis pushes himself up onto his side, propping his head in his hand as he lets his free one rest on Perrie’s bare stomach. “Is this you accepting that you love her, then?” he asks and he can feel Perrie tense beneath his fingertips and the confusion is there. “I can turn her too, you know. It can be the three of us, together.”  
  
“I don’t think a vampire crew is what you need, Louis,” Perrie replies and she leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Louis’s lips before she pulls back, offering him a very gentle smile. “I think you should talk to Zayn.”  
  
“What about?” Louis moves his hand from her stomach and he doesn’t protest when she instantly reaches out and takes his hand, pressing it back to her stomach and Louis stares at her quietly until he begins to lightly rub again.  
  
“Come on, Lou. You know exactly what about,” she replies once she closes her eyes, relaxing into the feeling of his fingers trailing across her skin even if they were cool. “You’re so fucking gone for him and you should tell him that.”  
  
Louis doesn’t answer her. Instead, he presses his hand into her stomach, a little rougher than usual but not enough to hurt. It’s one of those touches that Louis does when he wants the conversation to switch topics but he knows Perrie well enough to accept she’s not going to do that. Louis shifts, pressing himself against her before he trails gentle kisses down her body, lips making their way down her chest, kissing the space between her breasts before he presses his lips to the top of her stomach and lets them linger, gentle and loving. He loves Perrie, he really does, and he feels like whenever they fuck he lets it show less and less each time but he doesn’t know what he’d do without the girl in his life.  
  
“Can you not change him?” she asks, arching her back just slightly as Louis flicks his tongue over her warm skin, hand still pressing down on her stomach. “Is there no way?”  
  
“No,” Louis replies, letting the words sink into her skin as he kisses her again. “And even if there was, he wouldn’t want it. Who the fuck wants to be a vampire when they can be a howling, moody, pms-ing werewolf?”  
  
Perrie laughs at him softly as she reaches down, taking Louis’s hand and slowly guiding it up her side to curl up around her ribcage, leading him to crawl back between her legs so he has a better angle. “Are you having fun teasing me?” she asks and Louis traces the underside of her breast with the tips of his fingers as she speaks. “Obviously everyone would pick being a werewolf over a vampire.”  
  
“Exactly,” Louis replies and even though he doesn’t mean for it to sound like he’s honestly agreeing with her, it comes out that way and Perrie props herself up on her elbows to look at him.  
  
“You’re fucking joking,” she says and Louis looks at her quietly, locking eyes with her before he kisses her again. “Louis…” He ignores her tone, moving to kiss her again but before he can she shifts and presses her fingers beneath his chin, tilting his face back up to look at her. “Louis, you’re wonderful. You’re a perfect vampire and everyone would kill to be you.”  
  
“I know, love,” he says and it’s in his usual, cheery tone but he and Perrie both know it’s that fake sort of cheerful tone that he uses when he wants to move on from the discussion. She sighs and lets go of his chin, leaning back on the bed and not adding anything else to the conversation. It’s pointless at this point and they both know that so Perrie just arches up to Louis to direct him back to where he was kissing her.  
  
Louis nips at her skin, biting lightly before he kisses her again and his fingers trail up to her breast, cupping it gently before he swipes a finger over her nipple and relishes in the way that her breathing gets a little heavier at that. “If you’re going to fucking tease me like this you better at least be planning to go down on me.”  
  
“Fuck no,” Louis replies after he finishes sucking a light mark into her stomach. “I just fucked you how horny are you, Perrie?”  
  
“Wouldn’t be like this if you hadn’t started up again but I’m always horny, love.” Louis grins at her response and he presses his tongue to her stomach, trailing it down her body as he re-adjusts himself between her legs. Perrie quivers beneath his touch and it makes Louis grin as he presses his tongue to her clit, licking slowly as he trails his hand down her side, stopping at her knee and then tracing his fingers up the inside of her thigh.  
  
Perrie whimpers and the slight touches and Louis debates what he’s going to do next. He wants to be rough, wants to fuck her into the mattress and make her scream loud enough that the neighbours consider calling 999 or if he wants to be gentle this time around. He’s thinking about fucking her so much that he gives up on that thought and just presses his fingers inside of her, licking and sucking at her clit as he fingers her. She squirms beneath him, soft gasps escaping her lips and Louis looks up in time to catch Perrie twisting her head to press her face into the pillow. He catches the sound of his name on her lips and Louis sucks a little harder and pushes deeper inside of her, fingertips pressing into her G spot to try and get her over the edge.  
  
For the amount of times they’ve done this, Perrie comes surprisingly quick and Louis takes the moment that she’s gasping his name and her entire body’s convulsing to listen to the way her heart rushes a little bit faster and the blood pounds through her. He licks at Perrie a few more times, torturing her as she rides out her orgasm before he pulls his fingers out of her and licks them clean, taking the taste of a freshly fucked Perrie in his mouth.  
  
Within seconds Louis shifts, grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly towards him before he pushes inside of her and Perrie’s barely had a chance to catch her breath before she’s squirming beneath him again, breathing out his name as she sucks in a breath and Louis grins. He wants to fuck her until her body’s sore from how much tensing it’s done and her throat is sore from the breathy moans that escape her lips.  
  
“ _Louis_ ,” she gasps as he thrusts deeply inside of her and the sound of her voice makes Louis feel alive, moreso than he ever has before and he leans in and bites at her neck, fangs piercing the skin as the taste of her blood mixes with the lingering taste of her come. He groans against her neck and can feel her breathing against his lips, can feel the humming of her throat when she moans his name and tries to breathe and that might be better than the taste of her blood.  
  
After a moment, he pulls back, loving the feeling of his fangs slipping out from her skin and he flicks his tongue over the bleeding puncture wounds, almost at the point of orgasm when Perrie tenses beneath him again. A shuddery breath escapes his lips and he can feel her muscles contracting around his dick so he catches her in a kiss, fucks that second orgasm out of her as he lets her taste her blood and come from his lips.  
  
He breaks the kiss and she leans in for another but stops as he thrusts into her one last time before he comes, a low growl slipping from his throat as he digs his fingers into Perrie’s hips, marking a set of fingernails into her to scar. He pushes into her just a few more times before he pulls out, crawls down and trails his tongue over her as she lets out a breathy whine.  
  
“Louis…” she whimpers and Louis presses a kiss into her hipbone before he crawls back up to her and licks the blood off of her neck again. “Fuck that was good. Not as good as the time you let me fuck you though.”  
  
“Yeah, that was interesting,” Louis replies as he kisses her neck once  he’s cleaned it off the blood and he rolls them over so Perrie’s on top of him, wrapped up in his arms and she presses her face into his neck. “It was weird having vibrating things up my ass.”  
  
“Do werewolf cocks not vibrate then?” she teases and Louis lightly smacks her ass, earning a burst of laughter from the girl. “They must do something wonderful because there’s no way you’d keep letting him fuck you if they weren’t.”  
  
“Shut up.” Louis runs his hand up her back and he kisses the top of her head before he closes his eyes. “Do you ever wonder what it would’ve been like if we’d fallen in love?”  
  
Perrie’s silent against him and Louis wonders if he said the wrong thing but before he can add something to say she looks up at him, the look in her eyes gentle. “I did fall in love with you,” she tells him and Louis can feel her warmth against him better than he had during the entire time he was fucking her. “And I’m in love with you. You’re my best friend, but I love Cher and you love Zayn and I don’t think we’re becoming a polygamous foursome.”  
  
“We could, you know,” Louis says and she gives him that smile that she has when she knows things wouldn’t work out. “Don’t look at me like that,” he says as he presses his fingers a little rougher into base of her spine. “You and me and Cher and Zayn, the four of us could work. Pretty sure it’d mostly be sex but I’d be completely okay with that.”  
  
“Zayn wouldn’t share you,” Perrie replies and she presses her lips gently against his, kissing him for a moment before she pulls back. “If we were all together, he wouldn’t share you. Maybe he’ll let you fuck other people whenever you want but if the four of us were in a room naked on a bed you’d be beneath him and I’m pretty sure we’d be forgotten.”  
  
“Clearly we haven’t talked about that threesome we had with Niall,” Louis replies and Perrie laughs so abruptly that it startles him a little. “What the fuck is so funny?”  
  
“You’re talking about the threesome where you dominated him and he flogged you every day for a week afterwards because you fucked him?” she asks and if Louis were able to blush he’s pretty sure he would at this point. Sometimes he forgets how much he tells Perrie and then it all comes back to bite him in the ass when she reminds him of how there’s really no secrets between the two.  
  
Louis pushes himself up into a sitting position, tugging the girl up with him and he runs his fingers over her stomach once she’s curled up in his lap. “I need to stop telling you about our sex life,” he mumbles into her hair and Perrie snorts. “He lets me fuck him sometimes. He asks me for it and it’s really nice because he squirms more than you do.”  
  
“Didn’t you just say you needed to stop telling me about your sex life?” she teases and Louis rolls his eyes before he curls his hand around her side and lifts her easily, repositioning her so she’s got her legs loosely wrapped around his waist and she’s looking right at him.  
  
“Shut up and tell me something I don’t know or else I’m going to fuck you again,” he whispers and he trails his fingers up her back, thrusting lightly upwards with his hips so dick presses against her.  
  
“He loves you,” Perrie replies and Louis looks at her for a moment before he shifts, reaches his hand beneath her to guide his dick back into her.  
  
“I said something I don’t know,” he says as she lets out a tight breath and she feels wonderful around him in this position.  
  
Perrie leans back and Louis takes the opportunity to lean down and suck hard on her nipple until she whines and says, “I know. I just wanted you to fuck me again.”  
  
“Selfish,” Louis whispers but there’s a smile on his lips as he rolls his hips against her, pressing deeper into her as he bites down lightly on her nipple. “I might break bones this time,” he notes as she throws her head back and moans out Louis’s name.  
  
“Fuck if I care,” she gasps and Louis grins a little as he grabs her by the hips and pulls her up a little before he presses her back down onto his cock. “You can fix it later just fuck me.”  
  
Louis pushes forward and he shifts their positioning, leaning back and letting her have a better chance to ride her as he grips down hard on her hips. “Good.”


End file.
